The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
In the past, the semiconductor industry utilized various methods for implementing and operating power systems including power systems for DC-to-DC conversion. Some previous power systems switched between operating in a linear operating mode and a pulse width modulated operating mode depending on the requirements of the output voltage and current. Typically the power system would operate in a linear operating mode to provide accuracy and then switch to a pulse width modulated operating mode when large currents were required. One problem with such previous power systems was voltage regulation. When the power system would switch from the linear operating mode to the pulse width modulated operating mode, there was a large overshoot or fluctuation in the output voltage. Typically this fluctuation was greater than 100 milli volts. For low power supply voltages, such as 2.5 V, such large voltage fluctuations were undesirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a power system that can switch between a linear operating mode and a pulse width modulated operating mode with small fluctuations in the output voltage.